


A Thousand Worlds

by Thealmostrhetoricalquestion



Series: Raising Teddy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Dates, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion/pseuds/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion
Summary: “When you said ‘let’s fuck off and see the world,’ I didn’t think you were going to take me to a bookshop,” Harry says.





	A Thousand Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Blaise/Harry for the prompts: 'let's fuck off and see the world,' and 'Tattoo Artist' and 'Bookshop' and 'My Two Dads.'

“When you said ‘let’s fuck off and see the world,’ I didn’t think you were going to take me to a bookshop,” Harry says, as Blaise tugs him down the crowded street. Teddy sways on Blaise’s shoulders, pointing out birds and street signs in a loud, laughing voice, his hair cycling through different colours in his excitement. 

“There are a thousand worlds in a bookshop,” Blaise says, reaching up to shield Teddy’s head as he ducks through the door of a worn building. The bell tinkles, and Harry inhales the scent of old books. “Surely you should know that by now, being friends with Granger.”

“This isn’t sweets,” Teddy says, ever astute, narrowing his eyes at the books surrounding him. 

“Sweets are for after, bud,” Harry says, tugging on Teddy’s leg with his free hand. Blaise likes to hold hands, and Harry likes it too, even if he does often panic that he’s sweaty or clammy. He adds flatly, “We’re seeing the world, first.”

Blaise shoots him a dry look, and then carefully guides a very unimpressed Teddy off his shoulders. He makes whooshing noises, which somewhat brightens Teddy’s mood. 

“Are there books for me?” Teddy says, disappearing behind a large, wobbling stack of texts. 

“If you look carefully enough,” Blaise says. “Don't go out the door, and have a hunt around. Someone _may_ have hidden some things for you to find.”

Teddy looks ecstatic at the turn of events, and he immediately lifts the nearest book off the shelf, searching behind it. Harry watches as the process continues, and he leans in close to whisper, “You did actually hide stuff, didn’t you? Because if not, we’re going to have to buy a lot of sweets after.”

Blaise waves a hand airily. “Of course I did. You think I’d willingly set up a tantrum? Pansy’s dating the woman who owns this place, and she helped me set it up.”

“How do I know what’s for me?” Teddy shouts, from further in the shelves. Harry casts a discreet tracking charm so they don't lose him. 

“Anything blue that isn’t a book is for you,” Blaise shouts back, before dragging Harry further into the store. Harry casts a desperate look at the shelf that Teddy is hiding behind. “Don't worry Potter, the place is closed while we’re here, and the door’s charmed to scream if any strangers come in.”

Harry relaxes slightly. “So what are we doing here, then?”

“I just thought Teddy could use an adventure, and you could use a day out,” Blaise says, shrugging casually as he plucks a book from a shelf. 

Anyone else might not have been able to tell, but Harry can. He grins slowly, and then wraps his arms around Blaise’s waist. 

“Is this a date?”

They may have kissed and explored and gone out a few times, but never on a proper date, like the kind in books and films. Blaise stiffens in his grip, and then relaxes back into Harry’s arms. 

“Would you mind if it were?”

“I’d mind that our first proper date started without me knowing about it,” Harry says, laughing. “But no, I don't mind. I like it.”

Blaise turns in his arms and presses a kiss to Harry’s mouth, gentle. 

“Ew,” Teddy says, from behind them. “Yuck.”

“You’re yucky,” Blaise says, mock-glaring over Harry’s shoulder. Teddy’s hair goes red in his indignation, and he stamps his foot. His shoes light up, and he gets momentarily distracted by the flashing colours before he turns a pout on Blaise. 

“I am not yucky,” Teddy says. “I’m small, you’re s’posed to be nice to me. And I can’t find anything in here, so you have to help me look.”

“That’s not how you ask for help,” Harry says, before Blaise can give in immediately. 

Teddy looks like he’s considering it, puffing up his cheeks, and then he sighs hugely before putting on a pleading smile. “Please help me find stuff?”

Blaise rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, and Harry catches sight of the silver flowers and leaves tattooed on his arm, right where the Dark Mark could have been. 

“I never got the Dark Mark,” Blaise had said, when Harry asked him about it. “But I saw many of my friends get pressured into it, and I wanted to make a choice about the marks on my skin, to honour the fact that they couldn’t.”

He did it himself, like he did all of his tattoos, and the fact that Blaise is a tattoo artist still surprises Harry, but it’s a warm sort of surprise. Harry has plans to ask him about getting his own tattoo sometime soon. He thinks Blaise is someone he could trust to point a wand at him and mark his skin. 

“You’re staring, Harry, love,” Blaise says, winking, and Harry drags his eyes away with a scowl. Blaise whisks his wand about, and several small blue lights start flitting about the shop. Teddy gasps, following them with his eyes. 

“There you go, Teddy darling. Will O'the Wisps, to lead you to your treasures,” Blaise says, and Teddy laughs as he starts chasing one, his light-up shoes flashing as he races across the floorboards. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t make a treasure map, or something,” Harry muses, watching Teddy run, his heart turning over with how happy he feels. “This is kind of tame, for you.”

“It’s not too late for me to dress up like a pirate,” Blaise says, tapping his lip with his wand. “I think I’d make a very sexy pirate.”

Harry watches as Teddy shouts in delight, peering behind a book to find a chirping Will O’the Wisp and a miniature blue Ford Anglia, plus a pile of blue sweets. Harry sincerely hopes the sugar content is low, but judging by the colour and the fact that Blaise was involved, he doubts it. 

“He’s going to get confused, if we start dating,” Harry says quietly. Blaise slips a hand into his.

“I think he’s probably already a little confused, love,” Blaise says. “This might even help to settle him a little. But if you don't want to…”

“I do,” Harry says, lifting their joined hands and pressing a kiss to Blaise’s wrist. He grins suddenly. “Maybe we could get him a book to explain it. We’re in the right place.”

“One that says ‘My Two Dads.’ We could modify it,” Blaise says, a rather wicked gleam in his eye. “My God-father and his incredibly attractive pirate lover.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you <3


End file.
